I don't care
by GloriousNymph
Summary: Will's stomach flutters, Rachel knows something and Kurt doesn't care. A cheesy but cute - if you ask me story about luuuuv. Oneshot, I guess it's kinda fluffy what's fluff anyway? Will/Kurt R


**I don't own glee - buuuut I luvs it very much :3 Not my favorite pairing (I'm more of a Finn/Kurt & Puck/kurt)**

* * *

William Schuester stood leaning against the grand piano during one of the Glee practices. It was like any other day, today they were doing some more 'manlier' songs – as requested by the guys (except for one)there had been many suggestions to what songs they were going to sing, but the group settled on Nickelback – since they were easier to sing when in a group.

The thing that wasn't like any other day was that Will was looking; no wait, cross that, staring at his student, Kurt Hummel. This wasn't a first time for Will, ever since the first time the young soprano had walked into his Spanish lesson he had been at the back of the teachers mind.

There was something about Kurt that made Will's stomach flutter. And the flutteringness had gotten worse when Kurt had auditioned with Mr. Cellophane. It had only been the two of them, and Kurt had looked adorable (adorable…. Is that too girly? Cute? Whatever!) – especially with the hair flip. Will had been impressed by his voice, not many guys Kurt's age could sing like that. But the thing that stuck with him was how confident he looked up there with the lights shining brightly at him.

"Schu.."

"Mr. schue?"

"MR. SCHUE!"

William was abruptly awakened from his daydreaming by Miss Rachel Berry (surprise, surprise…) the div… hrm… demanding little lady of the group. The curly haired teacher let out a deep sigh – which was promptly ignored.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Do we _really_ have to do this? I don't know any of the songs and Nickelhack"

"Nickelback"

"Whatever, are so not me"

"Rachel, the guys thought it was unfair that we never did song they liked – and since all of the guys"

"Except Kurt"

"Except Kurt, asked for this I could do nothing but oblige – we are a group, and as a group some of us must have to do some sacrifices or else we won't be able to work together. And besides, it might be refreshing to do something you usually don't do. The rest of the group seems to enjoy it."

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Then she looked up at him, eyes filled with determination.

"Alright, but don't make this a habit."

"Righty, righty"

The petite brunette turned to walk back to the group – who were goofing around with the song Rock star, but then remembered something she was going to say but had forgotten. She turned around abruptly and walked quickly back to Will. She didn't stop until she was uncomfortable close to him, which made his head wander back to when she had had a little 'crush' on him. Something he had yet to recover from. He could feel her breath against his ear as she whispered.

"Mr. Schue, you should be a lot more careful- even if none of the others has noticed, which is a miracle since you're so obvious! Even Brittany and Finn will notice – and that would be an achievement since they're both dumber than logs! Not that it's a bad thing, I mean that just makes Finn cuter- AND the point is, with you being so blunt about it they'll all realize it, even **Kurt**"

Will looked shocked at his best singer as she retreated back to the group.

"Just be careful, ok?"

.*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*.

Mr. Schuester ended Glee early, he blamed it on being a Friday and who wanted to stay back at school on a day like this. None of the Gleeks objected and that was that. But Rachel had given him a knowing look as she walked out.

When had it become so serious, these 'feelings' he had for Kurt? He knew it had to be after the starting of Glee. He had only been impressed by the teen. Was it when Kurt had taught the football team how to do the Single ladies? Because he would admit that he had thought Kurt had looked extremely sexy moving his body like that. But what healthy person wouldn't? Kurt had a great body after all, especially his firm a… don't. go. There. William.

He closed his eyes, there had been so many times, so many moments that had fueled this. Each time he heard Kurt sing. He remembered when they had done Like a prayer by Madonna. Kurt had really sounded like an angel sighing.

Or when he had sung Defying Gravity. In his mind Will had already given Kurt the solo, but then he had forfeited, faking that he couldn't hit that high F. Of course Will had seen through this, but it had been Kurt's choice.

Was it because of the clothes he wore? Those tight jeans that looked almost looked painted on had done things not only to Will's head but it had affected his lower region as well. But he had dismissed it as not have being with anyone intimately in such a long time. He remembered when Kurt had come to school in a corset one day. That image had taken many nights to forget, it was still imbedded in his mind for when he was alone and… you now…

This was so wrong… he was supposed to be in love with Emma. They had gotten so far with their relationship, even if Emma still wasn't ready to give him all of her he still wanted her, or at least he had thought he did. He was a grown man, a teacher for that matter, and he was pretty sure it was against the law to date one of your students. But he wouldn't be able to date Kurt anyway, he was pretty sure the Soprano didn't feel the same way. The boy was head over heels in love with Finn Hudson, his no. 1 male lead singer.

He let out a deep breath.

"Kurt…"

"Yes?"

His head snapped up so fast he was sure he had injured himself. But e couldn't think about it now. He was so shocked to see Kurt leaning against the piano (when had he gotten there?) that he lost his footing and fell backwards.

Kurt rushed to his side his eyes full of concern, and like that the fluttering was back with full force. He seriously felt like a teenage girl.

"Are you alright Mr. Schue?"

"hrnn… ye-yeah I think so… could you help me up?"

"Yes of course"

Will took Kurt's outstretched hand and tried to haul himself up. But even if Kurt was as much of a man as himself, he wasn't strong enough and they both fell back. Will let out a grunt. That had kind of hurt... like a lot.

"You okay Kurt?"

"Yeah.. You?"

Will opened his eyes and stared into a pair of green, blue eyes.

"…yes…"

They didn't say anything; they just stared into each other's eyes. Kurt was so close, he could feel his warm breath, smell him – he smelled so good! They were so close that if he tilted his head a little he would be able to feel those soft looking plump lips on his own. But that was a line he didn't want to cross… yet.

Instead his hands came to rest at the small of Kurt's back and he started caress him.

"Be careful, this is a Lacroix… very expensive…" Kurt whispered.

William couldn't help but smile, even if it was something Kurt would say it was not what he had expected.

"Alright then…"

His hands worked their way under Kurt's shirt to his soft and warm skin. Not even Emma was this soft, the boy had baby smooth skin. Kurt let out a soft moan as continued their travel, one hand going higher while the other went lower. Kurt was now straddling him, his legs on each side of his stomach. Kurt's stomach was so close, Will could see sticking out from Kurt's shirt and he couldn't help himself. He started kissing that smooth belly, kissing, licking and nipping his way up while pushing Kurt's shirt out of the way.

He was at his neck when Kurt let out a low moan.

"Ahh… Mr. Schuester"

Will stopped abruptly and snapped back to reality. What was he doing? He was a teacher for God's sake – and this was wrong in so many ways!

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Stop, we have to stop."

"Why?"

"You know why…"

Will sat up, Kurt in his lap. No one said anything, but this silence wasn't like the first one. This was awkward.

"… So, Kurt was there something you wanted to say to me before… you know…or was there another reason you came back?"

Kurt looked at him dazed, until he realized that his teacher had spoken.

"I forgot my bag… then I saw you just standing there with your eyes closed and it reminded me of something I wanted to ask you about. I assumed you wanted to say something to me when you said my name, I was wrong apparently. And I figured you must have been in serious deep thought since you hadn't heard me come in based on your reaction…"

"Ok… so what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you why you kept staring at me all the time, but I guess I got my answer" he said with a soft giggle.

So it had been that obvious? He thought to himself. Too bad Rachel hadn't warned me earlier. But before he could put more thought into it he felt a pair of incredible soft lips on his own. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss, it was so wonderful, so electric… but then he got to his senses and stopped it.

"No Kurt, we can't do this… this is wrong"

"I don't care, I want you… and you clearly want me as well"

"But it's against the law… you're so much younger than me, and I'm your teacher"

"Haven't you heard that it's good to break the law sometimes…"

Kurt attacked again, and this time Will couldn't stop him – not that he wanted to.

"What…*hah* about*hah*… Finn?"

"What *kiss* about *kiss* him?"

Talking when kissing was not easy an easy task, Will took Kurt's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Aren't you in love with him? I don't want to be someone you fool around with because you can't get the guy you want… because; I want this to be more then fooling around." He took a deep breath "Because I might love you Kurt…"

He waited for Kurt to say something, to make a reaction… just as long as he wasn't quiet. The teen's eyes became huge, and then a huge smile adorned that beautiful flawless face.

"You said you loved me…" he whispered, voice filled with happiness. Then he remembered the question.

He took away his teachers hands from his face and locked them with his own.

"I fell out of love with Finn a long time ago, with the baby and our parents being together and all. I can't see him in that way anymore; he's become like a brother to me"

"Oh" Was all Will could muster, because really? What do you say to that? And the part about their parent's dating came as a surprise – kinda kinky when you thought about it.

"I don't care if this is wrong, if you're so much older than me – I know I'm not legal, but I will be in not such a long time, I know you're my teacher, sexy teacher if I might add, but that doesn't bother me. Do you know who I noticed after I got over my crush with Finn?"

Will shook his head, he had his suspicions - but he didn't want to let his hopes up in case he was wrong.

"It's you silly. You're such a great person, how could I not fall in love with you? I mean, you care so much about your student's, especially us in Glee and you don't judge anyone. You didn't judge Mercedes for being black, you didn't judge Tina for being gothic, you didn't' judge Artie for being in a wheelchair and you didn't judge Puck or Quinn for what they did- and you accepted me for being gay. You, William Schuster have such a big heart."

Will was silent, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him, it made his heart cry with joy – god that sounded cheesy.

"So… what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, since you're the sexiest teacher in this school I don't want you to get fired, and as I said – I'll soon be legal, and out of this school. Until then we are going to keep this our 'dirty' little secret. And after that, we can be together the way we want to"

Will couldn't help the huge grin that was on his lips.

"That sound like a plan"

And the kissing started again, until Kurt noticed how late it was and Finn and his father would be very worried about him. He gave Will his number, so that they could contact each other whenever. And like that he was out of the room.

Will stood there, still smiling like a loon. He was happier then he'd been in a long time, and for the moment he didn't care if this thing between him and Kurt didn't work – but he believed it would. Because he hadn't felt this way about anyone, and he knew Kurt felt the same.

He added Kurt to his contact list and texted him. Tomorrow he would make some changes, he would break it off with Emma – whatever they had, had been wrong to her since she had been the only one committed to it. He just hoped she wouldn't be too upset, that they still could be friends – she deserved someone who loved her… like he loved Kurt Hummel.

He was awoken from his thoughts when his cell vibrated in his hand, said person had replied.

_I love you too. _


End file.
